A need exists for an electrochemical method that incorporates use of an electrochemical cell able to oxidize ammonia, ethanol, or combinations thereof in alkaline media continuously.
A further need exists for an electrochemical method that utilizes an electrode having a unique layered electrocatalyst that overcomes the positioning of the electrode due to surface blockage.
A need also exists for an electrochemical method that utilizes a layered electrocatalyst with a carbon support that provides a hard rate of performance for the carbon support.
The present embodiments meet these needs.